


1937

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: The Before [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boxer Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Steve's trying to keep going after the death of his mother.Kitchen frottage and a bit of a relationship conversation.Bucky's finally started boxing and introduces Steve to some new pals.Steve wants to try topping and it's slightly new for both of them.





	1. January

JANUARY 1937

 

Steve stood in his mother’s bedroom on a cold Sunday night, gently folding her dresses and blouses to place in cardboard boxes sitting on her bed. The holidays had been difficult, to say the least. It had been tough going, trying to continue his life with any sense of normalcy, but something about spending Christmas without her was especially challenging. Bucky offered to stay over on Christmas Eve, but for the first time since Sarah passed, Steve just wanted to be home alone and cry.

With the coming of the new year, Steve tried to take it as an opportunity to reset. He would never be _over_ his mother dying, but he knew at some point, he had to keep going. There were no other options and he knew she would want that anyway.

Starting at Brooklyn’s Auburndale art school was a blessing in disguise. At first, Steve didn’t think he had the mental energy to start school, not yet. And part of him felt selfish about it, like he was somehow moving on too fast and not taking the proper amount of time to grieve. Bucky gently pointed out to him how excited Sarah was for Steve to start school and that she wouldn’t want him to feel guilty about it, which Steve knew was true. It was just easier to hear it than believe it.

Classes had only started two weeks prior and Steve was already swimming in assignments. But instead of feeling overwhelming and tiring, it was a welcome distraction. Spending designated time doing something he truly loved got Steve out of his head for a little while, which was very much needed. And Bucky was right, his mom would have wanted this.

Sighing, Steve looked down to the boxes of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. He saved a few things, like her favorite hat, handmade quilt, and wedding ring, but he didn’t see a realistic reason to keep the rest of it. Knowing how it felt to not be able to afford new clothes, Steve was confident that his mother would approve of him donating the rest of her things.

Steve had moved the phonograph to Sarah’s nightstand and was quietly listening to one of her favorite records. He had cried so much over the past three months, he almost couldn’t anymore. Instead, he just felt tired. So tired. And he forced himself to resist the urge to just lie down right there, curled up with her things, listening to the music.

He continued packing until both boxes were full and the closet and wardrobe were empty. The furniture was another issue altogether and one that Steve wasn’t ready to think about. Part of him thought he might as well exchange his small bed for her larger one, but it still felt odd and insensitive and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to leave everything as it was for now.

He ran his hands down his face and checked his watch. It was late and Steve needed to be up early for school tomorrow. He turned off the phonograph and switched off the lights as he exited his mother’s room, gently closing the door behind him.

 


	2. March

MARCH 1937

 

“Is this for class?” Bucky asked, resting his hands on Steve’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

Steve sat back and looked at his graphite perspective drawing, sighing. “Yeah.”

Frowning, Bucky eased into a chair at the kitchen table next to Steve. “How’s it all going?”

“It’s good. It is,” Steve started, looking past Bucky and out the window over the sink. A light rain was pattering against the glass.

“But…?”

Steve reluctantly smiled to himself. He couldn’t hide anything from Bucky even when he tried. “It’s just bittersweet. My mom was so excited for me to go and I just…wish she was still here.”

Bucky looked sympathetically at Steve and put a warm hand on his, not quite knowing what to say.

Steve took a deep breath and wiped at his nose before resuming his assignment. Standing back up, Bucky walked to the cupboard and opened it, searching inside.

“Are you hungry? Want me to make some dinner?” He asked.

Steve shrugged. “If you want.”

Turning back to the cabinet, Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. Steve had been amazingly strong these past few months since Sarah died, but he—rightfully—sank into these extra depressed moods every once in a while. It killed Bucky to watch, not knowing what to do or how to help. The best thing he could come up with was to just be there for him. Just be another body in the room, an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry on.

It was past seven and Bucky knew Steve was probably hungry even if he didn’t say it, so he took out a can of pork and beans and a loaf of bread. Bucky heated the beans and toasted the bread in silence. The only sound filling the room was the faint tapping of raindrops on the window and Steve’s light pencil scratches. Bucky spooned the pork and beans into two bowls and stuck two pieces of toast in each one, setting one gently on the table in front of Steve. He smiled appreciatively at Bucky and set his paper and pencils aside.

They ate quietly together, making light conversation. When both bowls were empty, Steve rose to do the dishes, standing at the sink in his t-shirt, pajama pants, and wool socks. Bucky set his elbow on the table, resting his head in his open palm and gazed at him, eyes roaming from the back of his head down to his heels. Standing up, Bucky stepped over and put his hands gently on Steve’s waist, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. He shut the water off and turned around, draping his arms across Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky ghosted his lips across Steve’s face, peppering sweet kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, and nose. He started to pull away, but Steve grabbed his shirt collar, drawing him back in. They kissed slowly and deliberately, sucking on tongues and biting lips.

“I love you,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s mouth, between kisses.

“I love you too,” Bucky replied, pulling Steve’s hips closer.

Steve moaned, feeling themselves hardening against one another. His hands slid from Bucky’s collar to his belt, undoing both it and his trousers. Bucky sighed and continued kissing around Steve’s face, working his hands underneath Steve’s waistband, relishing in the shaky breaths and wet smacking sounds coming from both of their mouths.

Bucky reached down, pulling Steve’s cock out of his pants to stroke him loosely. Steve let out a low groan and let his head fall back as Bucky used his other hand to bring himself out of his own boxers. Letting them both go, Bucky moved his hands to place them on either side of Steve’s neck. They were both semi-hard, grazing lightly against one another as they continued kissing and Steve pawed at the front of Bucky’s shirt with damp hands.

Their breaths quickened and Bucky pushed Steve up against the porcelain sink, grinding their hips together. Steve gasped and shakily put a hand between them, repositioning so both of their lengths were pressed flush against their abdomens. Bucky rolled his hips again and Steve let out a quiet cry against Bucky’s lips, mimicking the motion. As they both hurriedly thrust against the other, Bucky fanatically spit into his hand and grasped the both of them, pumping up and down. Steve whined and braced his hands back against the sink, breathing heavier and heavier as Bucky stroked them together.

“Oh my god, Buck,” Steve moaned, hips grinding with Bucky’s movements. “Oh, hell…”

“God, you feel so good, doll. Rubbin’ against me so tight,” Bucky breathed back.

Steve’s breath hitched as he stuttered, “K-kiss me,” grabbing roughly at the sides of Bucky’s face.

Bucky immediately dove in, licking obscenely deep into Steve’s mouth as Steve raked his hands through Bucky’s hair, sticking it up on end. Bucky was sucking on Steve’s tongue when his breaths started to get raspy and Bucky knew Steve was close. He continued, biting at Steve’s bottom lip as he sped up the pace of his hand, both of which made Steve positively whimper and go weak in the knees.

They were both close and with a few more strokes, Steve was squeezing his eyes shut, mouth gaping against Bucky’s as he spurted up onto their shirts and down Bucky’s hand. Slowing his speed, Bucky rubbed Steve through it, gradually coaxing out his own climax with a shuddered moan. They gasped, hot and heavy, into each other’s mouths for a few moments, catching their breaths. Bucky put his clean hand against Steve’s face, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb as their heartrates slowed.

Steve moved his hands to Bucky’s sides, pulling him closer for another drawn out kiss. They gave each other lazy smiles before padding into the bathroom together, cleaning themselves up. Steve found a shirt that was too big for him and gave it to Bucky to change into. It did technically fit, but the buttons were slightly strained and the thin white cotton did nothing to hide the swell of Bucky’s muscles. If they hadn’t just gotten off, Steve probably would have ravaged him right then.

As Steve was pulling on a fresh shirt, Bucky sighed heavily.

“I should probably get home,” he said, melancholy.

“You don’t want to stay?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Bucky replied, smoothing down his hair. “I think we just need to be a little more careful, Steve. Your neighbors are gonna start noticing me comin’ over here practically every night and leaving in the morning…it just doesn’t look right.”

“ _Doesn’t look right_ ,” Steve echoed, scoffing. “Buck, we’ve been doin’ this for years.”

“Yeah, but it looked less suspicious when your…when we weren’t always here alone.”

Steve pursed his lips, trying not to think about his mother. “Then sneak in on the fire escape again.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed and ran a hand down his face. “We’re not sixteen anymore.”

Putting his hands on his hips, Steve asked, “So what are we supposed to do, huh? Schedule visitation?”

“Don’t be like that,” Bucky said, getting frustrated.

Steve let out a huff and turned away, crossing his arms with irritation. Bucky let out a long breath and walked over, pulling at Steve’s arms to loosely hold his hands.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, you know that. But we have to be smart about this, Steve. I want this to last, don’t you?”

Giving Bucky an offended glare, Steve pulled his hands out of Bucky’s grip. “Of course I do.”

“Then we can’t be reckless. I know you wish it didn’t matter, and I do too, but Steve…when it comes to this, it _does_ matter.”

Steve knew he was right, but that didn’t make it any easier to swallow. His expression softened and Bucky put his hands lightly on the sides of Steve’s face.

“I’ll stay over tomorrow night, okay? I promise.”

“Alright,” Steve sighed.

Bucky smiled, catching Steve’s eye before leaning in to give him a quick peck. “Have a good day at school tomorrow. I’ll be here around five?”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, finally smiling back. “Hope you have a good day at work.”

They kissed each other one last time before Bucky walked down the hall to grab his coat and slip on his shoes in the living room. Steve stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, watching as Bucky opened the front door and slipped out with a small wave and sad smile.


	3. August

AUGUST 1937

 

After years of talking about it, Bucky finally decided to take up boxing lessons at the YMCA a few blocks away from the Barnes.’ He had been getting antsy, just going to work and coming home five days a week, every week, for months. It was nice to have something different to do, something that really got his pent-up energy out.

The other guys in his class were a nice change too. At the gunsmiths, Bucky mostly interacted with middle-aged men, who he learned a lot from, but never really connected with. Since Bucky had graduated, he hadn’t spent much time with other people his age, besides Steve, so having some new young friends was exciting.

On a Monday night, Bucky was sitting comfortably on the Rogers’ sofa, reading, Steve laid out with his feet in Bucky’s lap. The radio was on quietly and Steve was starting to drift into a light sleep when Bucky said his name.

“Hm?” Steve replied.

“A few of the guys were talkin’ about getting sodas after class tomorrow night.”

“That’ll be fun,” Steve yawned, lying his arms gently across his chest.

“Would you wanna come with?”

Steve opened one eye to peer down at Bucky on the other side of the couch. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to stick my nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

“It wouldn’t be like that,” Bucky replied, dog-earing and closing his book to rest his arms on Steve’s legs in front of him. “They’re real swell guys, Steve. You’d like ‘em.”

“If you’re sure it wouldn’t look funny, then I’d be happy to join in.”

“It won’t. And they’re all keen to meet you.”

Opening his other eye, Steve raised his head. “Well, now, how d’you know that?”

Bucky blushed slightly. “Maybe I’ve been talkin’ about you.”

Steve was flattered and his heart skipped a beat thinking about Bucky going around telling his new buddies about him, but it also made him nervous.

“What happened to bein’ careful about us?” Steve asked, trying and failing to keep his tone casual.

“It’s not like I told ‘em we were goin’ together or anything. I’ve just said that we’re real close, more like brothers than pals.”

Steve snorted out a laugh at that. “Brothers, huh?”

“Oh, stop,” Bucky smiled, gently hitting his book against Steve’s legs. “I just really want you to meet them.”

“Okay,” Steve sighed, relaxing back down onto the throw pillow and shutting his eyes. “Around seven, then?”

“Yeah,” Bucky confirmed, trying to not let on how excited he was. “Why don’t you meet us at the Y? It’s a little outta the way, but we can all walk down to the fountain together.”

“I’ll be there,” Steve answered quietly.

Anything that was important to Bucky was therefore important to Steve, but he was slightly wary. The last time Bucky tried to include Steve in a big new friend group, they were all huge goons and treated Steve like shit. Hopefully, now that they weren’t in high school anymore, this gang would be a lot better.

\--

Steve set out from his apartment close to six thirty the following evening, skipping down the front steps and around the building. The YMCA wasn’t far from Bucky’s, but it was still about a twenty minute trip. It was a rare summer night, cool and quiet, and Steve drank it in as he walked, humming quietly to himself.  

He got to the Y a little while later and went inside, sitting in the small lobby to wait for Bucky. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps and voices off to the right as a door opened and a handful of boys came out from the gymnasium. There was a laugh and Steve instantly recognized it as Bucky’s. He sat patiently, waiting for Bucky to emerge from the group and when he did, Steve couldn’t help but stare.

He was casually talking to a classmate next to him, gloves tied together and thrown over his bare shoulder. All he had on was a small pair of shorts and thin sneakers. Sweat beaded and glistened on his chest and the hair there, around his belly button, and into his waistband was slightly darkened with perspiration. His hair was mussed up and damp, a few wavy tendrils falling into his eyes and he flipped them aside with a quick flick of his head. Steve loved everything about Bucky, inside and out, but his infuriatingly good looks were undeniable. Everything from his thick calves and strong thighs up to his glittery brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

“Steve!” Bucky called excitedly, bounding over.

“Hey,” he answered, trying to remember how to function properly around Bucky in public.

“Sorry, we ran a little late. Just have t’ get changed and we’ll be ready to go.”

“That’s fine,” Steve choked out, clearing his throat.

Bucky worriedly looked at him. “Are you alright?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh and lowering his voice, he replied, “A little _too_ alright, seein’ you all hot ‘n’ sweaty in those little shorts.”

Ducking his head, Bucky flushed and smiled shyly. “Yeah, well. We’ll save that for later, hm?”

“Promise?” Steve teased, grinning.

“Promise,” Bucky laughed. 

 He jogged away with a wink, following the group into the locker room to get cleaned up and dressed.

It didn’t take too long for them to all rinse off and change back into their street clothes and Bucky walked straight to Steve from the locker room. Three other boys followed.

“Steve,” Bucky started, “This is George, Frank, and Jimmy,” motioning to each one in turn.

George was tall and lanky with a mop of dirty blonde hair atop his skinny head. Frank was shorter than Bucky and stocky with an upturned nose. Jimmy had eyes that were piercing, but friendly and a smile whiter than a starched dress shirt.

“Boys, this is Steve.”

They all awkwardly shook hands with him, but none of them gave him looks of pity or disinterest and it was already a better start than the last time.

The five of them walked to the soda fountain together, chatting casually about that night’s class, the weather lately, or work. Jimmy looked genuinely at Steve and asked him what he did. Steve was pleasantly surprised that as he delved into a story about art school, Jimmy kept encouragingly looking at him, actually listening.

Yes, it was much better than the last time and Steve chalked it up to the fact that they were all over eighteen now and mostly too old for the bullshit of fitting in and looking cool. Whatever that meant.

They paraded into the soda fountain and took a table against the wall. Each of them ordered something different and got a big basket of French fries to share. The conversation was light and fun and always included Steve, something both he and Bucky were extremely thankful for. Steve was telling some kind of slightly embarrassing story about Bucky and they were riveted, laughing at all the appropriate times as Steve dramatically shifted his eyes between the three of them. Bucky sat across from him, elbow on the table and head in hand, watching. It made his heart swell, seeing Steve and his new pals getting along so well, and Bucky couldn’t hide his wide smile.

“Isn’t that right, Buck?” Steve asked, finally turning to look at him, a glint in his eye.

Bucky sat up straight, taken off guard. “Huh?”

“See?” Steve replied, eliciting laughs from around the table.

Bucky had no idea what they were talking about and he knew they were all probably laughing at _him_ , but it didn’t matter. Steve was having a good time and _that’s_ what mattered.

Once the sun began to set, they all decided it was probably time to head home. Before parting ways, George, Frank, and Jimmy each told Steve it was nice to meet him and shook his hand again, Steve returning the sentiment.

He and Bucky crossed the street and headed towards the Rogers,’ side by side.

Bumping Steve’s shoulder, Bucky said, “I told you they were swell.”

“You were right,” Steve conceded. “They were all real nice.”

“I’m glad y’ got along.” Bucky smiled down at Steve. “I love spendin’ time with you, Steve, but it’s nice to be around some other guys our age, y’ know?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, bumping Bucky’s shoulder back. “Thanks for invitin’ me.”

“Of course,” Bucky grinned.

A few long minutes of silence passed before Steve said, “And don’t forget…you promised me some sugar earlier.”

Bucky laughed easily, giving Steve a steamy look out of the corner of his eyes. “I didn’t forget.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him as they finally came up to the apartment building. They each quickly jumped up the steps and down the walk, Steve whipping out his house key and barreling through the door, closing it tightly as soon as Bucky slipped in after him.

 

 


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 1935 chapter where they first have anal sex, I was asked why Steve was automatically the bottom. Truth is, I didn't think much about it because I'm just a slut for Bottom Steve, pre- or post-serum. So that's why--nothing about him being smaller or "weaker" or "more feminine." Not at all. And I can guarantee you they had a talk about it beforehand. Doesn't mean they can't try anything new though...!

NOVEMBER 1937

 

“What do your parents think about you bein’ here all the time?”

Bucky looked up from Steve’s chest, where he had been gently scraping teeth along one of his nipples.

“You’re gonna ask me that right now?”

Steve shifted in his bed with a creak and looked down to Bucky, hair wild with static and cheeks flushed with heat.

“I’ve just been thinkin’ about it,” Steve shrugged, running his hands through Bucky’s bangs. “Do they ever say anything funny?”

Bucky sighed and pushed the sheets aside to sit up, legs straddling Steve’s hips. “No. Not to me, at least.”

Steve nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. When he didn’t say anything else, Bucky leaned forward again, kissing down Steve’s neck and chest.

Just as Bucky was getting to his waistband, Steve blurted, “Has your sister said anything?”

Bucky sat up again and rolled off to sit on the side of the bed. “Steve, if you aren’t in the mood, it’s okay, you can just say so,” he said gently.

“No, it’s not that…” Steve trailed off, flushing.

“Then what is it?”

He took a deep breath in and out before running his hands down his face, murmuring, “I’m stalling.”

“Why? For what?” Bucky asked, surprised and concerned.

Sighing again, Steve pushed himself up to sit cross legged, back against his headboard. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Bucky’s stomach dropped as a million different terrible possibilities flashed through his head. “Okay…”

“I love you, Bucky, and I love all the time we spend together intimately, I really do, and I don’t want this to come off like I don’t like it, because I do, but—”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, putting his hands out. “What’re you trying to say? You’re scarin’ me.”

Looking down at his hands in his lap, Steve frowned. “Would you…? Um...could I…could I top tonight?”

“Oh,” was all Bucky said. He was glad it wasn’t anything worse, but it was the last thing he was expecting to come out of Steve’s mouth.  

“You can say no, of course,” Steve started, beginning to panic at Bucky’s silence. “And it’s not that I don’t like you doing it, I do, _a lot_ , but I was just thinking that I was interested in maybe trying it if you were comfortable with that.”

Bucky relaxed, slinging one of his legs up onto the bed as he thought. His immediate reaction was hesitant and he suddenly felt very exposed. Bucky wanted to share everything about himself with Steve, but this was new and nerve-wracking and scary. That said, he loved Steve and wanted to have him in all the possible ways he could and they hadn’t done it this way. It wasn’t fair to expect Steve to do something for him that Bucky wasn’t willing to reciprocate. If Steve wanted to try it, Bucky was willing to too.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly, looking up at Steve.

“Yeah?” He replied, hopeful.

“Yeah, why not?” Bucky said again, increasingly confident.

“Only if you’re positive, Buck. If you’re uncomfortable with it at all, tell me.”

Bucky sat quietly for a few moments before reaching out to run his fingers through the front of Steve’s hair. “I trust you.”

Steve smiled and leaned his face into Bucky’s hand.

Staring at Steve, Bucky’s expression darkened wickedly and Steve’s stomach flipped at the familiar look in his eyes.

“How d’you want me, dollface?” He asked and all of Steve’s worries and nerves dissolved into pure want.

“On your back,” he breathed. “I want to look at your face.”

Bucky smirked and stood to remove his pants as Steve did the same on the opposite side of the bed. Starting to stiffen again, Bucky dramatically laid out on Steve’s bed, arms folded behind his head and knees bent, spread wide. Steve’s hand automatically went to fist at his own growing hardness from just looking at Bucky splayed out for him like that.

“Good lord,” Steve breathed out.

Bucky laughed and moved to slide his hands around his own body. Steve just watched, frozen, as Bucky pawed at his own chest, closing his eyes and letting out small sighs as the fingers of one hand trailed though coarse hair and wrapped tightly around his cock. He let out a low, quiet moan as he pumped his hand up and down, the other hand slipping down to gently massage his balls.

Steve couldn’t help but touch himself. He wanted to make sure he could last until Bucky was satisfied, but that didn’t stop him now. Pulling painfully slow on his own length, Steve pressed his lips together and tried to stay in some semblance of a standing position, eyes glued on Bucky.

Finally, Bucky let go of himself and he reached an arm out towards Steve.

“Come here, doll, and get those hands on me too.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly knelt onto the bed between Bucky’s open legs. He ran pale, slender fingers along the insides of Bucky’s thighs, his touch light enough that it made Bucky whine for more and Steve obliged. He bent forward and took Bucky into his mouth, running his tongue around his head before pushing deeper. Bucky let out a satisfied sigh as he gently ran fingers through Steve’s hair, brushing it away from his face. Steve glanced up, making eye contact with Bucky from underneath impossibly long lashes and Bucky bit his lip, hips twitching slightly.

“Oh, hell, Steve,” he breathed out. “Unh…”

Steve smirked as much as he could with his mouth full and quickened his pace, keeping one hand at the base of Bucky’s cock and his other sliding down past his balls to run fingers along Bucky’s perineum. Bucky jerked and made a surprised noise. Steve stilled his hands and raised his head, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry! Is that okay?” Steve asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just…didn’t expect it,” Bucky chuckled.

Maintaining eye contact, Steve applied slight pressure with his fingers and Bucky made a confused face before melting into a shuddering moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Steve smiled to himself before resuming the work with his mouth. Cautiously, he ran his fingers back, brushing them against Bucky’s opening. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing with this part, but Steve had been in Bucky’s position enough to know what felt good, to him at least. That was a place to start.

Steve sat up, Bucky popping out of his pink lips as he reached towards the petroleum jelly on the side table. Bucky looked at him with an unreadable expression as Steve opened the small tub and stuck a finger inside.

“This stops whenever you want it to,” he said carefully, noting the look on Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s eyes slid from Steve’s hand to his face. “Don’t worry. ” Smiling he added, “I’m just not used to being on the other side o’ this.”

“What, like I have any idea what I’m doing?” Steve joked.  

Bucky breathed out a laugh and said, “You seem to be doing a real good job so far.”

“Good.” Steve leaned forward and Bucky pushed up to press his lips to Steve’s. “You ready?”

Nodding, Bucky let out a long breath and wiggled around, getting comfortable.

Steve pushed one of Bucky’s thighs towards the top of the bed as his finger slowly entered him, causing Bucky to pull another confused, but relaxed, face. After a few pumps, Steve pulled his finger out.

Bucky started slightly, hands flying down to his groin as he frantically started to ask, “Wait, did I just—”

“No,” Steve laughed kindly. “That’s just what it feels like at first.”

Bucky brought his hands back up, checking them, before looking back at Steve. He looked slightly horrified and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, makes sense doesn’t it?” Steve continued. “The same thing‘s happening now that does then. Somethin’ separate comin’ out of your—”

“Yeah, alright!” Bucky interrupted, lighthearted and blushing. “Makes sense.”

Steve smiled at him before resuming, slowly pushing a second finger in. He moved in and out, slightly spreading his fingers, like he’s felt Bucky do, stretching him out. By the time Steve had worked him up to a third finger, Bucky was arching his back and groaning, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Steve was longer than Bucky, but not as girthy and after Bucky was prepped enough, Steve gently pulled all three fingers out, wiping them on a pair of underwear from the floor.

“Okay,” he started, taking hold of the jelly again. “You absolutely keen on doin’ this?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, the quickest and most confident he’d replied all night.

Steve was mostly hard from just watching and touching Bucky and he shakily spread some of the lubricant onto himself. Setting the tub down, Steve pushed his hands against Bucky’s thighs again, bending his knees towards his armpits. He lined himself up, and pressed forward.

They simultaneously let out surprised, but blissful noises and Steve dropped his head to stare at the meeting of their bodies, captivated. As Steve pushed slowly in, Bucky whined more and made another face, but when Steve stopped in caution, he motioned at him to keep going. Steve paused as soon as he was fully inside Bucky and looked up at him, eyes a little wild.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve breathed out, laughing.

“My feelings exactly,” Bucky replied, just as amused.

Steve pulled gently out and Bucky made that confused face again as he sighed with pleasure, grabbing and tugging at himself. Steve kept a tame pace for a while, but it wasn’t long before he knew he was getting close.

“I…I can’t keep goin’ much longer, Buck, I’m sorry,” Steve breathed out, slowing to a stop and pulling out, head brushing up against Bucky’s opening.

“Don’t be sorry, doll,” Bucky replied, breathy. “Remember how long I lasted the first time?”

Steve smiled as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.  

“You can just finish on me right here,” Bucky said, nonchalantly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty sure I’ll be right behind you. No pun intended.”

Steve laughed and readjusted, grabbing roughly at his own cock. Bucky set his feet down, careful not to kick Steve, and kept his knees bent as he continued working on himself. Unable to wait much longer, Steve pumped back and forth, unabashedly fast, Bucky matching pace on himself. Bracing his free hand on top of one of Bucky’s knees, Steve started whining and dropped his head.

Bucky was staring at him, knelt between his legs, Steve’s entire body shaking from the force of his hand. His prediction was almost correct, Bucky was also very close, but he came before Steve, tugging and twisting slightly at his head as he shot onto his own chest, letting out a breathless cry. And then Steve was cumming, hard and fast onto Bucky’s stomach, fingers digging painfully into his leg.

Sitting up after a few moments, Bucky brushed his clean hand along Steve’s pink face, pushing bangs off his sweaty forehead. Steve was breathing heavy, taking in great big gasps of air as he sat back on his heels.

“Oh my god,” Steve whispered, raspy.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, licking his lips.

Steve nodded lazily and closed his eyes, blowing out a deep breath.

“Alright,” Bucky groaned shifting and swinging a leg over Steve to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and wiped himself off best he could. “Let’s go get cleaned up, huh?”

\--

After they had washed up, Steve and Bucky settled into his little bed, Steve’s back tucked snuggly up against Bucky’s chest. They had opened the door to air the room out and Bucky could faintly hear the ticking of the clock by the front door.

“What’d you think?” he asked, quiet.

“Hm?” Steve replied, sleepy.

“How’d it feel?”

“Oh,” Steve chuckled lightly. “Good, of course. And I’m happy we tried it…but I think I like bein’ the other guy a bit more.”

Bucky laughed, his breaths playing in Steve’s hair. “My feelings exactly.”

“Good,” Steve sighed, wriggling around, partly to get comfortable, partly to rub his butt against Bucky’s groin. “I’m glad we feel the same way.”

Kissing the top of Steve’s head, Bucky smiled, letting his eyes fall closed. “Hey, Steve?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. So much”

There was a slight pause as Steve tried to control the smile on his face.

“I love you too, sugar. More than you know.”

 


End file.
